77th Annual Hunger Games: The White Death
by CoalCompressedIntoPearls
Summary: White symbolises purity, innocence and wholeness, perhaps dying that way is just as cruel as any other way. The rebellion died, the hunger games lived on. Now it's either fight or die. Will anyone truly escape the grasp of the Capitol? Collaborative Fanifc between seaweedbrain7 and I.
1. Skylah Elestren Reneé

**This is a fanfic between Seaweedbrain7 and I. I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES, plot lines that does not feature in the HG series belong to sea and I. Characters belong to their submitter. **

* * *

><p><em>My name is Skylah Reneé and I am the Victor of the 76th annual hunger games. The rebellion died. The hunger games lived on...and I. I was the first phoenix to rise from the ashes of this war.<em>

Birds were chirping outside, the sounds of joyous music coursed through the air. Those sounds however, were so distant, those are the sounds that once reached my soul, though now only my ears. It's been almost a year. Almost a year since I killed 6 innocent kids to return to this place. I still remember vividly the day I returned, where I thought perhaps, just perhaps, I could have a shot at happiness. That was before endless nightmares started to plague my mind With fear and the constant guilt.

_The train pulled to a stop. Taking a deep breath, I walked towards the exit door. I wore my Capitol clothes that had been tailored to fit my small frame, make up had been applied to compliment my facial features. As always a beautiful victor is always better than those who can't charm Capitol citizens, I could hear the crowds roaring through the thick glass windows that the Capitol train is equipped with. The door slid open. Warm fresh air had hit me, it blew against my frame, the smell was so familiar, it was the smell of my district. I forced a smile onto my face. Despite being genuinely happy that I'm home, I couldn't help but wonder what these people thought of me. Perhaps as a killer, maybe a survivor, maybe just as the plain old Skylah Reneé who was unfortunate enough to be reaped weeks ago. _

_I recognized some faces In the crowd, particularly Joe's family. I sucked in a sharp breath as I looked at his mother's expression. Pure hatred is obvious on her aged skin. Joe has been my district partner in our games, eventually hunted down by the careers. He died right before my eyes. I had been hidden in the trees when he was spotted, I could've warned him, or perhaps even saved him. But I didn't. I remained hidden in the shadows until I heard his muffled screams come to an end. They were right when they said, no one decent ever wins the games. _

_I wanted to make this short, drawing in another breath, I recited the boring Capitol speech prepared by my obnoxious escort Fify, who was watching my every move beside me who motioned me to wave. I do as she says, though not because I submit to her command, more because my mind was focused on the absence of my family, no one was there. Both of my parents died before I was reaped, though that doesn't explain the absence of my last relative. _

_My heart pumped violently as I scanned the horizon for his face. Nothing. Before I could say anything I was ushered off stage and brought to the Victor's Village. The polished new Capitol standard house shows immense contrast between it and the rest of district 7. Johanna Mason, my mentor was standing outside of her house. I loved Johanna, if anything she is like my family, my savior, the one who fought to bring me home. _

_A black limo was parked outside of my new house, strange, did this usually happen? The look on Johanna's face gave me my answer. No, something is horribly wrong. Grabbing my new keys I quickly unlocked the door that led into my polished house. The smell of roses wafted in the air, then there was a salty metallic smell that I would recognize even from afar, a smell that I am so used to. Blood. It smelt like the blood of the tributes I killed, like Joe's blood that pooled around him as he died. I walked through the unfamiliar hallway before reaching what seems like the study room. Then my heart dropped. Snow had been here, a letter dropped on the desk, a white rose with sharp thorns accompanied its presence. I walked cautiously towards the table, perhaps it's a habit I picked up from the games, before I gently picked up the letter. Opening the envelope with my shaky hands, I read those few words, shocked, almost unable to comprehend his meaning. _

_**He is dead, Miss Reneé. You caused great losses in the gambling department, One of my most important client demanded revenge, so I gave him what he asked and your brother suffered the consequences. Hope you don't grieve too long, happy hunger games.**_

The sound of glass shattering brought me back to reality. I glanced down to see my hand crimson red with glass embedded in my flesh. It didn't hurt, not as much as the pain that I'm going through right now. The whiskey that was in the glass cup now splattered across my expensive marble floor. But I didn't care. I didn't bother cleaning up the mess or my hands before walking to my bed and laying down with my eyes fixed on the ceiling. This pain was good, at least it'll keep me awake for bit longer, it was keeping me away from those images that haunt my restless dreams.

Whoever said being a victor is the most honorable and fantastic thing to ever happen to someone who isn't a Capitol citizen, obviously wasn't a Victor.

The sound of my room was airy, not a single soul except for myself occupied this overly large and luxurious house. My eyes were wide open, blood shot and red. My body begged me to fall into slumber though my mind differed, it is too scared to face those demons that live inside of itself. It's in these moments that I bask in my loneliness and misfortune. It is also in these moments when I wish I never came out of the arena alive. The blood on my hand had already stained the bed sheets where I laid down. Just like my hands forever stained with the death of those 6 innocent souls. I didn't even know all their names.

I was no longer the naive young Skylah Reneé, who saw the world with optimism and determination. That Skylah died one year ago, she died along with the first innocent life who's fate were destroyed in her hands. The thought made me want to choke, like the air was suffocating me, mimicking my actions in the game. I am a mess now, my once hazel coloured eyes filled with no emotion, the colour was now lifeless. My once long lush brown hair that cascaded beneath my elbow was knotted in large chunks, appearing almost like straws that make out a scarecrow.

I am now Skylah Reneé, the victor of the 76th annual hunger games, the glamorous victor when shown in the Capitol, but the lonely soul who had lost everything. No not everything. At least I have Johanna. At least I have her. I sigh before I finally allow the drowsiness to take over me. Tomorrow whilst the Capitol indulge in their plentiful goods and extravagance, the districts face another year of fear, another 23 souls will go to waste. It's not fair. But who am I to use those words, after all I sealed the fate of 6 kids.

**Hopefully this prologue was ok, it's more of an insight of what it is like to be a victor. This going to be my first SYOT and I'll be doing this fanfic with my friend who is an English wizard Seaweedbrain7. The tribute form will posted onto My profile. **


	2. Amberly Snow Spencer

Yes her hands are stained, forever tainted with those lives she took in order to survive, but she no longer feel any guilt only anger directed at the Capitol. She looked up at the mirror and saw herself looking like the same Amberly who came out of the games. Her hair was tied up into a high pony tail, two blonde locks were loose and framed her flawless face. Amberly's own vibrant green eyes stared back at herself and her complexion was still the paleness she retained since she was a child. Her lips were crimson red, like the colour of blood she spilt for her own survival.

Everyone knows who she Is. At least no one in the Capitol will never forget, after all she was Amberly Snow Spencer, one of the most beautiful victors out there. Amberly took one last glance at herself before walking towards the large window suited in my Captiol suite. The city was as busy as ever, it is true when people say that this city never sleeps. Lights were emitted from every building and the sounds of music can be heard even in her room. She smoothed out her dark tight fitting dress as soon as she heard the gentle knocks on the door.

Ever since she won her game, Snow had sold her as prostitute to rich Capitol citizens that could afford her entertainment. This was what haunted her the most after the games. Everyday she regretted her choice of volunteering for the games. Yes, her endless years of training resulted in her unbelievable aim and combat strength, and yes it helped her win her games, but nothing could prepare her for the nightmares of those she killed and the services Snow demanded she preform. Her beauty, once her aid in the games, now became one that made her life miserable. Her rare and sophisticated beauty gained her endless amounts of sponsors in her game. She never needed to worry about food, water and when the games stretched to the final 2, a silver parachute carrying her favorite weapon was delivered to her. A barbed whip that was previously not available at the cornucopia. Within minutes the boy from 8 died, his body and face almost unrecognizable. Now, her beauty had turned itself on her, forcing her to serve client after client who were attracted to those looks. The only benefit she still gained from her appearance was the extra sponsorship money she lures in for her District 1 tributes.

Her heels clicked along The marbled floor, her hips swayed side to side as she walked, her hand turned the knob and was surprised to see who was at the door. The next head game maker stood outside of her suite. Alone. Unarmed. He brushed last her and sat himself on her bed before raising his eyebrows motioning after her to sit beside him. Without second thoughts she walked towards him, ready to go through with what she had to do. She was a victor though, she wasn't going to just submit with no gain. Perhaps she could coaxed out the details of the new arena and give her own tributes an upper hand. Perhaps. Before she could even put her plan in motion he cut her short by saying, "it is all a mystery Miss Spencer...Some secrets are better kept than known, I'm sure Snow wouldn't be too pleased with either of us if...this..Is revelaed."

**super short prologue just to showcase more writing. I actually love Amberly, she was made up by myself when I took a shower :P. I think even as a career being a victor took a toll on her, watch out for her as a mentor when the games officiallybegin :) Please favourite, review or follow the story and send in your tribute forms! Currently have 6 submissions!**


	3. Nolan

Nolan held his breath. Beside him, a dozen of trained professional killers did the same. They were watching the Hunger Games, the 74th Hunger Games. It was this round of games that made Nolan sure what he felt towards her wasn't just a crush, it was love. For the first time in his life, he _loved _someone.

But, that someone would soon be destroyed by the games.

Nolan allowed himself to take a breath of air. The lack of oxygen made his senses extra alert, which was a bad thing. The fighting on the tv seemed to be tenfold louder, Nolan frowned and closed his eyes.

There were voices, there was the sound of something being thrown, and the horrible screams that followed shortly indicated to Nolan that the fight was over. The games had won, again. Nolan stood up abruptly and left the room without a glance backwards. Once outside, he collapsed against the door with his head buried in his hands. The hallway was quiet; it seemed like an entirely different world here than in the room.

Nolan allowed himself a breath of air, and his body seemed to appreciate the fresh oxygen as he felt his whole body relax slightly. He let his mind wander, and remembered the first time he had met her.

She was 9 and he was just a couple months older. They were sitting outside of the training room, waiting to be called for their annual ability assessment. Nolan remembered being in awe of her beauty. Her dense hair was pulled back into a delicate braid and her flawless face radiated confidence that Nolan himself didn't possess. The moment he set eyes on her, he was captured by her.

Fast forward 2 years, Nolan remembered eating lunch at school. His one and only friend was away that day so Nolan basically spent the day as a loner. That is, until she approached him at lunch. Nolan remembered looking up and how his stomach twisted into knots when his eyes met hers. He recalled every detail, because that was the very first time they spoke.

Nolan remembered her soft splash of freckles, the way her lips curled as she smiled and of course, how her eyes glimmered under the sunlight. Nolan could hear her now.

_"Hey, you've got something on your cheek"._

7 words that mortified, embarrassed and made Nolan all giddy inside because she spoke to him. Now, all Nolan wanted to do was turn back time and live forever in 6th grade, live forever in a place where they would be safe, where they could be happy.

Then, there was the time when they were lying on the roof at her house. The stars were so bright that night, and it seemed that they were encouraging Nolan to do something he has always wanted to do since the day they first spoke. To be honest, Nolan was very nervous...he didn't know how she would react and more so, he was scared of putting their friendship at risk. But, he told himself to man up. Just as he got up the courage to kiss her, a bright streak of light shot across the sky.

Nolan remembered the glint in her eyes as she sat up excitedly with a huge smile on her face.

_"Quick, Nolan, make a wish."_

And Nolan did make a wish, he wished that he and the girl beside him would be together, and have a 'happy ever after', despite the odds. Then, before Nolan could hesitate any longer, he leaned in and pressed his lips gently to hers. Nolan could remember right now how fast his heart was beating. It felt like he was struck by lightening and then set on fire because his heart was racing so fast, it was going to jump right out of his chest. He remembered the way she tasted, the way she smelled and how it felt to brush his thumb across her cheek; because honestly that was all he could do to stop himself from yelling with joy at the top of his lungs. In that moment, Nolan believed his wish had come true. However, his joy was short lived, the girl that Nolan loved pulled away abruptly and stared at him with pain-filled eyes. She stood up, biting her lip to contain the tears that were gathering in her eyes.

_"I'm sorry."_

She had said. Before she turned and left.

The shooting star didn't work that night.

It didn't work today.

**Hey guys, **

**Ok, so, this is the first fanfic I have ever posted *fidgets nervously* **

**I kind of have things planned for Nolan, but I don't know if I should follow through with it (hence the unnamed girl) or just leave it as it is now. **

**I am actually so nervous but anyway, I hope you enjoy it :) follow, fav and review and tell me what you think **

**- sea**


	4. Escaping

**Disclaimer: I do not own the poem and of course not the hunger games but I own the characters I created. **

**Please all read the author's note at the bottom of the page (important ****message) **

* * *

><p><em>Someone told me once, living is always better than being dead.<em>

_Someone told me once, winning the games will make everything alright._

_Someone told me once, that I'm alright, that I survived._

But I'm not alright. I never will be. They don't know, they don't understand.

I want to scream but I know no sound will emit, for my throat is already hoarse and dry from my previous breakdown. My fingers trembles as I dig them into my arm to remind me of reality. Some days even this fails for I know I'm growing more and more oblivious to physical pain. They are nothing compared to the recurring dark nights that devour me whole.

My innocence is gone, my life is nothing but a black pit that conceals me from the rest of society. My best friend, an acidic drink that occasionally help me fend off my demons.

Pain...

Suffering...

Hurt...

Perhaps they were more wrong than I thought. Living like this is even worse then death.

I put on my necklace. A necklace made of rope that will finally bring me peace...

* * *

><p>It's the time of the year again, when snow fell tirelessly and all life seemed to fade away. Outside of her large merchant standard house, children played joyously, their blonde coloured hair coated with light sheet of white dust. The happy cries were deafening to Janet. Her blonde hair fell loosely down her back, her face aged and tired. The hallway was dark and seemingly endless as Janet walked towards the room located at the end of this solemn house.<p>

The room, one year ago, had cracks down the window pane, a blue bunk bed and a few other bits and pieces. Now, one year later, everything remained the same. No, not everything. The room now covered in a light sheet of dust. Colour seemed to disappear from every corner of the deserted room and most importantly, he wasn't here anymore.

One year ago, Cornelius, a boy still full of hope and innocence, a boy who possessed saint like kindness, was thrown into a dome of terror. To survive, he had to go against every value he believed in.

Sometimes in life, the will to survive destroys every thought and guilt in your mind. It makes you forget who you were and who you _are_. Cornelius didn't let that happen. He welcomed death as he rescued a young girl from the grasp of death. The perfectly aimed axe buried itself into his skull, allowing blood to splatter across the lush green grass forever tainting the beautiful scenery.

Almost instantly he dropped to the ground. He was the prey and the hunter had succeeded. His eyes locked with hers moment before he died. Skylah looked at him almost pitifully but not a sign of guilt. If anything, her eyes reflected the determination to win, not only for herself but for those she had to kill to reach that goal.

_One smile._

_One tear._

_One breath._

Then it all ended. Nothing else mattered at that moment to him, for he, had embraced death, for he became the most courageous of them all.

Though he never did wonder what Janet would have to go through. Perhaps the saintlike boy with perfect golden locks wasn't so selfless after all. At the end of the day, the only person he truly saved was himself. He saved himself from all the pain and from this dark world that they live in.

He didn't see the clear droplets that rolled down his mother's aged cheeks.

He would never witness the ache in his mother's warm blue eyes, or the way she clung onto his lifeless body whispering prayers and wishing it was her who had died.

Cornelius will never be able to comprehend the beautiful poem his mother choked out during his funeral.

His mother's words, however, would forever plague the minds and hearts of those who attended his funeral.

_There's little joy in life for me,  
>And little terror in the grave;<br>I've lived the parting hour to see  
>Of one I would have died to save.<em>

_The cloud, the stillness that must part  
>The darling of my life from me;<br>And then to thank God from my heart,  
>To thank Him well and fervently;<em>

_Although I knew that I had lost  
>The hope and glory of my life;<br>And now, benighted, tempest-tossed,  
>Must bear alone the weary strife.<em>

In a world as dark as his, hers, theirs, death is perhaps the best way to _live._

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone! Wrote a short chapter as a filler again. Its short but once again melancholy :) <strong>

**Ok, we still need a few more tributes before we can officially start. We have actually already started working on the reaping scenes of some submitted tributes and also along the fanfic we will have guest writers (whom all excels at english…unlike me :P) to write for some tributes! **

**Guys! I need an opinion, would everyone like us (Sea and I) to choose who dies when or would majority prefer if we did a poll for different stages of the games? Please tell me via review or PM. Thanks! xx**

**- Sizzy**


	5. Tribute List

**Current Tribute List ****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>District 1 Girl:<span>

**Carmen Josephina Alverez (16) **_Emmeline C. Thornbrooke _

District 1 Boy:

**Eris Metaweve (18)** _CoffeeQueenDemigod_

District 2 Girl:

**Calypso Kentwell (15) **_Guest Reviewer _

District 2 Boy:

**Nolan Herbert (18) **_Anaklusmos10 _

District 3 Girl:

**Aleah Marcum (13) **_Guest Reviewer _

District 3 Boy:

**Marcel Tesla (17) **_Lord Boo_

District 4 Girl:

**Nadia Rivera (15)** _XxDreamingOfDisneyxX_

District 4 Boy:

**Cletus Redpath (18) **_WereWolfFreak_

District 5 Girl:

**Irveta Tahoma (16)**_ xSakura-Kissesx_

District 5 Boy:

**Caine Ashe (14)** _Iris Hunt _

District 6 Girl:

**Skyler Elizabeth Kyle (17) **_Anaklusmos10 _

District 6 Boy:

**Argon Rourke (17) **_hollowman96_

District 7 Girl:

**Cedara Barker (15) **_DecidedlyDestiel _

District 7 Boy:

**Chock Slater (16) **_Procastinate_

District 8 Girl:

**Paisley Serene (18)**_ Procastinate _

District 8 Boy:

**Jack Kelder (18)**_grimbutnotalways_

District 9 Girl:

**Brinn Sebia (16) **_Echo and Erato _

District 9 Boy:

**Carnival Manson (16) **_ 79_

District 10 Girl:

**Lene Hayes (17) **_Ratinvasion_

District 10 Boy:

**Jonah Abagnale (15) **_Obviously Entei _

District 11 Girl:

**Theresa "Trip" Cassans (17)** _Echo and Erato _

District 11 Boy:

**Shellis Ushums (18)** _namelessghoul_

District 12 Girl:

**Ansta Gray (15) **_Angelina Roongta _

District 12 Boy:

** Laren tether (16) **_grimbutnotalways _

* * *

><p><strong>Kinda exciting Anaklusmos10 submitted Nolan because she really liked him! But don't fret, there won't be any favouritism, we all know the pain when a teacher favours that one student in the class *strangles the teacher* ok no more violence. Who am I kidding, its the hunger games! Let the blood spill as the game begin...once every tribute is submitted of course. <strong>


	6. Sponsoring System

**How to earn points to sponsor your tribute **

Favourite the story: 60 points

Follow the story: 60 points

Review the story (a real review, not just a few words please): 5 points

Every tribute killed by your tribute: 45 points

Making it past the bloodbath: 10 points

**_Food:_**

Loaf of bread (can sustain almost one day): 30 points

Small strip of beef jerky (to sustain your tribute for a few hours): 15 points

Water: 40 points

**_Weapons: _**

Short range weapons (small daggers, little knives, whips): 130 points

Long range weapons: 135 points

Other weapons (wires, rope, etc.): 90 points

Quiver (7 quivers): 50 points

**_Other equipments:_**

_(Note: These equipments will be updated when the games officially begin as they would give away too much about the theme of this year's annual hunger games) _

**Please favourite, follow and submit your own tribute! I need quite a few boy tributes still though most girl positions have been filled. **


	7. District 6 Reaping: Skyler and Argon

**Hi Guys! First reaping chapter woohoo! Ok sea and I decided to stray from normality and decided that its only fair if we picked out which district's reaping we will write first by picking them out of a hat, since D12 and other outer district would have to wait FOREVER for their update. Anyways we picked out district 6 and I was assigned to write this particular district (cause I have a plot line in mind). Hope you guys like it, tell us in the reviews if you would think improvements could be made. PS. I SUCK at describing boys...Sea and I both go to an all girl school *it sucks btw...* **

* * *

><p>The sky was a mixture of purple, red and orange, almost like a gentle flame caught in the midst of the fast approaching darkness. The streets were bustling with people of all ages. Some returning from a long day's work, some rushing home from school. The smell of food lingered in the cold air, flickering flames were visible in the richer neighbourhoods, and as the dusty ground met the Capitol standard pavements was where the most "admirable" members of the district lived.<p>

The victors village was quiet and the atmosphere was airy. District 6. A district whose sole industry is transportation, was not known for producing mass amount of tributes. Infact, this is one of the most rebellious districts with the highest population in Panem. The luxurious neighbourhood contained quite a few houses, all fashioned up to Capitol standards. Despite this, only 5 of these dozens, were actually occupied. The first two houses were owned by the morphlings, the next two were owned by older victors who had won their games years back. At the end of these 4 houses, and located towards the end of the pavement was a single house, fashioned exactly like the previous ones, owned by one of the more recent victors, Selina Kyle.

Selina had won her games during the 56th annual hunger games, at the age of 15. Her good looks along with her cat like movements ultimately made her victorious. From the beginning, she had an overwhelming amount of sponsors, some sponsoring for her good looks, some truly believing in her skills. 4 years after she had won her games, she had again returned home with 2 bodies in the casket, though this time she was pregnant. At the age of 20, she gave birth to a healthy and beautiful child named, Skyler Elizabeth Kyle. No one knew who her father was. No will know the threats Selina had gotten from Snow due to this pregnancy. No one will ever know about the truth…unless times became desperate.

* * *

><p>Skyler smiled at her mother, as she descended from the stairs. Her raven black hair was pulled back and fashioned in a waterfall braid with delicate accessories fashioned with gems placed between the conjunctions of each braid. Ironically, like the name of the braid, the rest of her appeared luxuriant and almost like a black waterfall that flowed gently down her back towards her waist line. Despite her delicate hand work, strands of black hair refused to stay intact in the braid. The room was radiant, the sun shone through the windows hitting the breakfast table, where her mum had already laid down the nutritious meal that would begin this long, harsh day. Skyler sat down, across from her mother, whose face was pain stricken and showed signs of anxiety as she twisted the napkin on her lap.<p>

"Sky…" Her gentle voice said in almost a whisper, "I have a bad feeling about today. I…" She blinked back her tears, this wasn't like the Selina who had won her games by stepping over the body of 5 tributes.

"Mum," Skyler replied as she picked up a piece of strawberry with her bare hands and popping it in her mouth, "I'll be fine, plus someone might volunteer for me right? Mum even if they don't I trust you, you _will_ bring me back. I know you will, you've trained me since I could speak, I'm ready. Even if I don't want to die, at least I know I stand a better chance than others"

Selina gulped before replying, her eyes bore into Skyler's blue ones, a colour that seemed so intimidating, like the night sky that could only be seen in hell, "I need to tell you something." She closed her eyes before taking in a deep breath, "Your father…"

"Mum wha…?" Sklyer said before a knock on the door drowned their slow paced conversation. Skyler and Selina both moved to open the door and were surprised to find 2 peacekeepers standing there, their lips forming a smile. "Ms Kyle," one began, his voice too deep for anyone's liking, "The mayor and other victors are awaiting your arrival. You do not want to be late."

Selina gave him a nod before she glanced down to meet her daughter's curious eyes. Victors, never left so early. Even if they had to have to get ready for the cameras, there hasn't been a year where Selina had to leave so early. She planted a kiss on her forehead, before she trailed behind the two larger frames.

* * *

><p>Tick tock…<p>

Tick tock…

Tick tock…

Her eyes snapped open as the loud screeching sound filled the room. Her face looked pale further contrasting her soulful blue eyes. Skyler sat up slowly, taking in a deep breath, she retreated back to her room. She looked at herself, the reflected version of herself. Sighing, she took her bright red lip stick to enhance her plump lips, she then applied minimal make up to make her even more desirable. Lastly, she applied her mascara which made her eyelashes darker and longer. Satisfied, she walked down the polished staircase and glanced at the empty hallway before striding out the door.

Every stride made her seem like she was gliding across the pavement effortlessly. Her stance appeared confident, though that confidence, she knew was all an act. An act to appear strong like everyone would expect from her. After all, she is and always will be a victor's daughter. Skyler kicked the pebbles along the dusty road as she approached the alley way that would lead her to the town square. Her eyes fixed on the larger pebble as it skidded across the ground before coming to an abrupt stop. Skyler readjusted her eyes on the large figure that seemed to tower over her.

She parted her lips as if she tried to say something but nothing came out. His lips turned into a smirk before kicking the pebble back to her and continued walking away from where he was required to be at. Her brows furrowed together, she turned and caught a glimpse of his muscular back that was concealed by the tight fighting black shirt. She felt blood rise to her cheeks, her heart thumped quickly. Who was he? Why hasn't she seen him before? Turning back to the tracks, she walked slowly towards the square.

The peacekeepers dressed in their uniforms ushered masses of children into separate lines. They pricked her finger before collecting the crimson droplet and pushing her into the 16 year old section. The sound of chatter were everywhere, most sounded nervous as they discussed who would be unfortunate enough to be picked this year. Some snickered names of those who were unpopular at school and commented on how funny it would be if those losers were reaped. Skyler's mind however laid else where. The image of those warm brown eyes that met hers plagued her mind. What further intrigued her was the fact that he seemed so guarded and just as those warm chocolate brown eyes met hers, they turned cold and almost steel like the next second. She shook her head before pinching herself and forcing herself back to reality. No one could afford these thoughts. Especially not today. For all she knew, they both could get reaped and die as a form of entertainment. What she needed was strength. Her eyes scanned the stage quickly before catching her mother's worried glint. Skyler mustered the sweetest and most reassuring smile she could. Selina had her eyes fixed on her and despite her forced smile, she could still see the panic and worry that Skyler was trying to hide.

The anthem started as soon as the escort Sabille Elphinstone finished her speech about Panem's history, a history that resulted in a day like today. Sabille Elphinstone was the new escort for District 6. As if to rub the extravagance that only Capitol citizens could afford, she had gone over and beyond to fashion herself with the latest trend. Her body had tattoos of roses running across her forearm, dark emerald gems were embedded on her skin which reflected the sun's ray onto those unfortunate 12 year olds. Sabille's hair was in a pixy cut and shaved on the right side of her head. Her nails were painted in blue and had some kind of gel that seem to glitter every few seconds.

"Ladies first," Sabille said in an excited tone and in return the crowd granted her an airy silence, "Show come enthusiasm kids, lets see which young lady will be given the honour this year." Her plump fingers reached into the glass fish bowl like container that contained names of thousands of children. Each slip was a potential death sentence for a kid. Skyler bit onto her bottom lip. She had a bad feeling. A feeling that hasn't subsided since her dream last night. After what seemed like forever, Sabille's voice filled the tense atmosphere again. Everyone below seemed to hold their breath as she read out a name loud and clear, "Skyler Kyle."

* * *

><p>Everyone gasped as she said my name. No this couldn't be happening. I watched as girls my age parted for me, creating a pathway that led straight to the stage. All I could see was my mother's face. Pale and green. She seemed like she was gonna faint, her wail was obvious and peacekeeper held onto her tightly as she tried to rip my death sentence out of Sabille's hand. I quickened my pace, hoping my mum won't do anything too drastic that could cause her life…or mine. As I reached the middle of the stage, I didn't have a choice but to stare down at the faces of those who inhabit my district. Then I met his eyes again. Those eyes were so guarded but for a second I think I saw hatred, sympathy and a tinge of…worry. Did he care? I couldn't believe at this moment I was thinking of a boy whom I had just met and knew nothing about. I should be worried for my life, for all I know, I could die…very, very soon.<p>

"Don't just stand there darling," she said in her capitol accent, "Tell us your name and why our favourite mentor is being…hysterical."

I glared at her at her attempted insult directed towards my mum. I knew however, the games begins now. Forcing a smile onto my face I spoke with a confidence so convincing that I almost fooled myself.

"I'm Skyler Kyle and I'm the daughter of the victor of the 56th Annual Hunger Games."

The crowd remained silent but I knew the camera caught every word and I'm sure the capitol would be fuming with excitement as a daughter of victor had just been reaped.

* * *

><p>What she didn't know was a man dressed in the a tight fitting suit made of the finest materials stared at the television shocked. He stared at her face and those eyes almost identical to his, though hers were more soulful and even darker. He couldn't believe his eyes, his daughter stood on stage awaiting a death that seems almost inevitable. He snapped his fingers calling in his assistant as he walked towards the glass windows that surrounded his office.<p>

"Yes Mr Lascius," the young assistant spoke, "I…I have collected all the details you wanted."

"I want to sponsor the girl from 6," he replied cooly, his voice too stern, "The whole company will receive a holiday during the period of the games and I will want constant update on the games as well as a money that is ready for dispense at a moments notice."

"Are you sure Mr Lascius?" The girl said timidly, "The boy from 6 and the career tributes look much more promisin…"

"Shut up," He replied harshly cutting her sentence short, "Not another word on the matter or you will be fired and I will personally make sure no other company will employ you."

* * *

><p>The middle class of district 6 held enough holding to survive though not so to live an "extravagant" life that the victors lived. The beautiful morning sun had just began to chase away the darkness that invade the sky every night. Argon strode along the empty streets, his boots making a thump every time they contacted the ground. His shirt stained slightly with droplets of blood and some of those crimson liquid had remained on his hands despite his previous efforts to clean them. He gently closed the wooden door behind him as he entered his decently sized house. He made a quick dash to the kitchen and grabbed half a loaf of stale bread before making his way to his bedroom. He threw off his blood stained shirt, revealing the packed muscles on his body. His muscles flexed as he quickly threw on another tight black shirt. He put on some black slacks and kicked his ravened coloured shoes off.<p>

He ran his hands under the chilly water and scrubbed roughly attempting to erase every trance of what he had just did. Closing his eyes, the victim's expression as he slit his throat still remained fresh in his mind. He should be use to this by now, the images, the sounds of their voices as they beg for mercy, the dreams, but he isn't. He never felt guilty for their death, someone has to pay for his family's survival right? But those demons that accompany him as he take away more lives never leaves him. He can never chase them away. Running his fingers through his brown locks he made his way to his sister's and his mother's bedroom. He glanced at them before planting a kiss on little Layla's forehead. What no one knew was that this seemingly heartless teen loved his family. He pushed a strand of her golden locks out of her eyes before walking out of their bedroom and walking out the door once again.

The cold air was unforgiving as it struck him. His body seemed to know where to go, taking him subconsciously to his favourite spot in District 6. The large willow tree was far away from all the unwelcome noises and people in his life. It was his sanctuary, his second home, the place he resorts to every time he killed. He positioned himself under the tree, his frame leaning against the sturdy trunk. Argon's eyes fluttered closed though he was conscious and taking in every sound. From the swaying leaves to the sounds of chirping birds. Unlike most his age, he didn't fear the reaping, he only feared what would be left of his family when he was gone. After all, what was different from killing someone at someone else's will and killing someone at his own will?

* * *

><p>The noise nervous girls emitted and anxious boys made were driving me crazy. I'm not use to these sounds, considering I spend majority of my time in solitary or in the company of my small family. Turning my heels, I decided to delay my arrival at the reaping. I don't care anyways, I'll just kill whom ever I need to for the sake of my family. My family. The reason I've used for so many years to erase any guilt I felt when I took another life from this cold world. As I turned the corner and entered the alley way, a large pebble skidded towards me before it halted as it came in contact with my sleek black boots. I glanced up from the object to meet the eyes of a girl that I've never seen before. This girl, never had I seen her at school, nor have I seen her anywhere in the middle class. Her clothing however told me loud and clear that she belonged to a family with wealth and power. I examined her face, trying to find traces of familiarity, but nothing came to mind. Her soulful blue eyes bore back into mine, so intimidating yet intriguing at the same time. Her jet black hair fashioned in a braid that make her hair seem like a fast flowing waterfall that ends at her waist. I watched as her lips parted slightly as if she wanted to say something. No sound came out. I smirked before kicking the pebble towards her. I have no idea why I smirked, I have no idea why I felt strange thug towards her. Maybe I'm still a typical boy who cant help but bow down to beauty. No, I would never believe that. I laughed silently to myself as I passed her, her body emitting a soothing smell of cherry blossoms and vanilla. I closed my eyes and allowed a second of calmness to course through my tense body.<p>

I watched as she walked onto the stage. Her eyes seemed to be hiding something, though her actions and the way she spoke sent another message across. I'm almost positive, I would've been tricked if it weren't for the years of training and my observant self. Why her? I thought silently. My hands unconsciously had been scrunched into a fist. I knew my eyes reflected anger, hatred and some sort of empathy as I met her beautiful hell like blue eyes.

That witch's voice began again, every word she spoke was submerged in the tension in the atmosphere. Her hand once again found its way to the large glass ball that held the fate of every boy that stood in the roped sections.

"Argon Rourke," Her annoying voice rang out again. I stood frozen in place for a few seconds before I dragged my feet along the pathway and made my way onto the stage. No emotion was displayed on my face. I kept my head straight avoiding the shocked and pained look on the girl, who's name I had just learned.

"Argon Rourke is my name before you ask me one more time," I said cooly, my voice came out deeper than usual. My eyes flickered to the cameras catching my every move, before giving them the best blank expression I could muster. I want them to know that I don't care about these games. Killing is like second nature to me. I will do what ever to bring myself back to Layla and my mother.

I glanced at Skyler beside me, knowing she'd have to die for me to come back. Despite the fact that killing no longer took a toll on me, I hope it wouldn't be I who would have to do it.

* * *

><p>The room was silent until the door opened with a loud crack. Argon stood balancing his weight though predominantly putting weight on his left foot. He watched as his mother and sister walked through the door and headed towards him. Their tear streaked face were red and puffy from their previous breakdown. Gently he picked up his sister as she rushed towards him pulling him into a hug. Her tears fell uncontrollably again soaking his black shirt in the process. His large hands patted her back gently, he spoke with a soothing voice as suing her, he would be back. He told her to be strong, stay strong and ask the mayor if she needs any help. His services for the mayor should make him more sympathetic to his situation. After all he had spent his childhood murdering dangerous individuals at the Mayor's will.<p>

Argon then placed Layla back down on the ground, his eyes met his mother's. "I love you..." her voice sounded broken as she choked those 3 words out, "I owe you too much." He wanted to comfort her, tell her she didn't owe him, tell her he did it because he wanted to, but he couldn't. His mind wondered what it would've been like if he had remained innocent, living a life carefree instead of the need to kill to survive. Instead, he merely shook his head, one motion that conveyed so many emotions. "I'll be back" he said once more before the peacekeeper ushered him onto the train. He watched as the two most important females disappear into nothingness.

* * *

><p>Skyler watched as she mum ran into the room. Her lips pursed into a thin line. "Skyler" she said her voice shaky, "No, its my fault you were reaped, its my fault for winning my games, for trusting for father!"<p>

"Mum...shh, its okay," Skyler replied though couldn't mask her curiosity and her worry about this situation and about her father whom her mum never talk about.

"It is not OKAY!" She shouted, "He promised me, once you were born, you would be raised in the capitol away from the games! You would no longer be included in the games. He lied. I told him I was pregnant and before I knew what was happening I was back on the train again and brought back to district 6. I hate him Sky! I hate him for doing this to you."

"Mum..." Sky whispered, her mind trying to make sense out of these absurd information

"Your father is a capitolist, he owns tons of business and is even a great dealer with President Snow himself. But he is a liar, one that deceived me. I'm sure that he will recognise you from tv and perhaps we can exploit this. He will sponsor for you, Ill make sure of it...even if it means placing a knife to his throat."


	8. District 9 Reaping: Brinn and Carnival

_A little boy ran towards her, his brown curls partially covered his large, heart warming brown eyes. His chubby arms out stretched begging for her embrace. He giggled loudly as she lifted him off the ground. "Sissy," He said, his voice filled with innocence and purity, "Mummy said dinner is almost ready." The young girl smiled gently before placing him back down on the ground. _

_"__Then we shall go fill our empty stomaches right?" The girl asked, the scarf that was wrapped around her head was whipping in the wind. The little boy giggled once more before nodding eagerly and patting his sunken stomach. The girl giddily reached her skinny arm forward to hold onto the young boy's chubby hands. _

Gasping, I sat up, my forehead coated with light sheet of cold sweat. I looked down at my hands, no signs of warmth and no signs of the little boy who seemed to appear in my dreams every living moment. From afar I could see my father's frame bending over cutting wheat as efficiently as he could. Closing my eyes, I tried to picture his little face in my brains again, but what overcame me was a sense of helplessness. What if she never died? If he were never born, she would be alive. It is his fault isn't it? But why do I still love him then? I stood up slowly my legs carrying me towards my father. "Daddy," I called out desperately before his dark brown eyes met with my blue ones, "It was him again. Why is he always in my dreams?"

* * *

><p>Her voice sounded so desperate as she clung onto her father. Hot tears were falling controllably as she buried her face in her father's chest soaking the cheap material in the process. Her scarf had been blown off by the strong wind, lost somewhere in the wheat field forever. This revealed her bald scalp. The sun beamed down on the pair, making Brinn's lack of hair even more prominent.<p>

A gentle voice broke the thin air, "Brinn, it's ok, you love him, just like I do. But we can't continue living in the past. I know it's hard, I know it would sound so selfish asking you to forget about your brother and your…mother. But you need to honey." He large hands that were scarred and covered in calluses caressed her head gently. "They will always be with us just in another world, we who are in this world need to live. _You_ need to live a full life for your brother who never got to see this world in its glory. You need to live for your mother who loved you will unconditional love. Brinn you need to live for me and I'll do the same. Is that a deal?" He took a step back and cupped her red face. His eyes melted into hers and a silent agreement was made. Promises aren't made to be broken right?

* * *

><p>Brinn wrapped her most prized scarf around her head. The blue and white scarf concealed the dark past she didn't want anyone to know. Ever since her birth, she has suffered from a condition called Alopecia Universalise where no hair will develop on her body. She threw on a frayed white blouse and picked out a normal grey work trousers that hid her skinny legs. She walked towards the first door before catching her father's hand in hers and walked out the door with him by her side. He was her anchor. With him she felt strong. She was no longer the skinny girl who suffered from a condition. She was someone stronger.<p>

The strong chilly wind blew against her frame as she lined up behind some other kids from 9. The cold weather attacked her skin, creating goosebumps that seems even more obvious due to her lack of hair. They pricked her finger before ushering her into the roped section for 16 year olds. The entire square was silent as the two large doors swung open revealing a middle aged woman. Swann Spectral was her name, she belonged to the higher class in the Capitol and every piece of her clothing and appearance shouted her social status. Her long purple hair was twisted into a bun, jewels like opal and diamond were fashioned along side with her hair style. Her face was powered ghostly white with dark eye liner and her extended eyelashes dyed black, making her seem like the extinct species that once existed in Panem called…a panda.

_Clack…_

_Clack…_

_Clack…_

Every step Swann took, Brinn felt a sense of unease in her pit. Her foot steps were like a bomb awaiting to explode and killing those who were unfortunate enough to be within its grasp. Her unusually low voice echoed throughout the packed yet silent square. Along with her husky voice were the sound of swaying vegetation as they danced along with the joyous sounds of the winter wind.

Her mandatory speech once again reminded everyone in District 9 of the dark history that resulted in the Panem today. But no one would forget that history anyways. The arena, the deaths and the loss of hope were constant reminders of their past, a past that they can't change, a past that was the cause all these suffering and pain.

"Ok!" She squealed, her mouth forming a pout as her hand reached inside the crystal clear bowl containing thousands of names, each one a potential death warrant for a single girl. "Mmmm…" Swann smiled before saying loudly, "Brinn Sebla"

Brinn stood frozen, her legs planted her in place as the world swirled around her. Then her knees gave out and she did nothing as she plummeted towards the ground. Her wails of devastation and grief were echoing throughout the square, every syllable, every noise bouncing off the worn walls of the town square. Her father, whom was in the crowd had fought his way towards her, before two peacekeepers caned him and brought him to the ground then dragging him across the dirt road. Brinn's shaky hands found their way to her face as if trying to block out everything, as if trying to deny her fate and reality. Swann cleared her throat giving the peacekeepers a look. At a moments notice two men had marched their way towards her before grabbing her skinny arms and dragging her onto the stage.

By the time she was on stage, her white shirt was already brown with specks of dirt on her face as well. Her scarf had fallen off during her struggle and resistance towards the peacekeepers, once again revealing her bare scalp. She never retold her name to the crowd, she will just be remembered as the girl who cried. No one will know or care who she is but that doesn't matter. What matters to her is that she needs to get back to her father. But sometimes in life the most desirable things just happens to end up as a beautiful wish.

* * *

><p>He gave a crooked smile as he sliced another part of the limp body parts off the lifeless body. Carnival grabbed the lifeless person by its leg before dumping the young boy in the midst of a dark alley way. The sky was turning from the vibrant orange to a dull grey and the sun was replaced by the soothing and calmness of the moon. His steps were heavy as he walked past the orphanage. The place where he had spent countless nights killings and deceiving people. He hated that place, it reminded him of his father, his mother and most of all the pain he once felt. Yes, the pain he <em>once <em>felt.

_"__Dad stop!" Carnival screeched, his baby fat yet to disappear from his face and body but his skin was already bloody and plagued with scars and burns. Thump! Another slash made contact with his flesh, once again splitting it open and caused scarlet droplets to splatter across the kitchen floor. _

_"__Look what you've done kid!" A man said angrily pointing at the spots of red liquid that scattered across the floor, "Can't even take a few canes. Why were you even born? I knew marrying your mother was a mistake."_

_"__Don't say that about mum," he whimpered knowing the consequences of talking back to his father, "Dad please."_

His fist was scrunched up, his long nails dug into his own flesh spilling a few drops of the precious liquid that course through his veins. The pain reminded him of reality, he no longer had to fear that man. He was dead. He killed him. With that his face formed another evil grin and as the moonlight shone upon him, his dark eyes gave those around him a sense of false innocence. 3 years since his father died, he had grown considerably with a large frame with compact muscles and a sophisticated face. His appearance gave him a dark yet innocent aura that was deceived most people in the district. No one suspected that the 20 deaths that occurred mysteriously during the years had been his work. Poor little Carnival who had lost both of his parents would _never_ do something like that.

The streets were silent as he reached the dimly lit house near the edge of the district. Carnival took off his blood stained boot before soaking it with the rain water they have collected. Satisfied he entered the house and as he walked past the living room, he saw a figure leaning against the door frame of the single bedroom. Gloria was her name, she was just an ordinary woman who had the odds in her favour and escaped the grasp of the games unharmed.

Carnival gave her a slight wink before brushing past her and throwing himself onto the wooden bed.

"Where were you?" The young woman said sternly, "I thought you said you'd be back before dinner."

"I was," He replied coldly, his mind cringing at her tone, it gave him a sudden urge to want to slit her throat and dump her body somewhere that no one would find, "something else came up."

Gloria sighed exasperated but she let the matter drop before crawling into the bed sheets and pressing her body against his.

* * *

><p>I laughed silently as I strolled towards the city square. The intimidated stares and scared looks I've gotten along the way were amusing me more than it should. As I turned towards the final street that would lead me to the square, a little boy perhaps the age of 5 bumped into me. My eyes locked onto his soft blue ones before I snarled and snatched him from the ground and pinned him onto the wall causing his head to hit the concrete violently. A whimper escaped his throat and I smiled.<p>

"Watch where you are walking kid," I spat coldly, I could literally feel his death on my finger tips. I leant in ever so slightly before speaking slowly, making sure every single word sunk into his mind, "I will let you go today, but if I see you ever again I will make you wish you never ever existed in the world." I laughed loudly, the sounds of my laughter echoed through the alley way as the little kid dashed out of my sight.

I continued my walk, before long, I've finally made it to the town square. I yawned as they pricked my finger and remarked, "I really wish they would make the process of collecting our blood more painful. I mean you guys enjoy watching us die every year in the arena yet you make this blood collecting process merely by pricking our precious little fingers…Why don't you guys use a knife and slit our wrist or something? That would be so much more fun." The peacekeeper looked up and met my eyes, I chuckled lightly as he quickly averted his gaze.

I made my way towards my section. 18, 17, then finally the 16 year old section. I pushed some people out of my way as I made myself comfortable at the edge of the line. I couldn't care less if I got chosen, I don't give a crap since I would love to kill someone in the most creative way I could imagine and I don't even have to hide it. I'll finally be praised for my hobby, perhaps this weird interest could be the key to bringing me home. My laugh came out in strangled chunks that subsided as that Swann lady took the stage. Then I watched as a pathetic young girl got dragged up the stage, her eyes puffy and red from all the crying. She is a goner and I knew it. I could kick her in the guts, punch her little face before cutting off chunks of her body and leaving her to die in pain and agony. I licked my lips as if I could taste the blood on my skin. Perhaps it was fate, but as soon as the escort called my name I knew I could easily win this. Placing a sadistic smile on my lips, I quickly made my way to the stage. "Carnival Dawson, " I said in a mysterious tone, "And I can't wait to be in the games." Gasps and exclaims emitted from the crowd, their faces were priceless to watch. Then there was Gloria, poor little Gloria who thought I really loved her. Smirking, I made my way behind the open doors and into the room where I should be saying my goodbyes. But I don't stop. Instead I made my way onto the train without glancing back at District 9 or at Gloria. I'll give the Capitolist a good game.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Guys, this one wasn't as long as the previous one. I just wanted to say that Sea and I will try fast updates but please keep in mind that we have our test week coming up soon and will be extremely busy. District 9 was the second district we got out of the hat. Please tell me what you think :) A lot of controversy about Skyler but I promise she will be more interesting later on plus I've already got a plot in mind for her. Thank you guys for all the reviews. <strong>


	9. District 11 Reaping: Theresa and Shellis

**Disclaimer: I do not own the poem and Hunger Games belong to Suzanne Collins. **

* * *

><p><em>There is snow in the air<em>

_The coldness reaches my heart_

_There is death everywhere_

_My stone heart is tearing apart…_

"Theresa," Martial Rudolphine said loudly as he approached the large couch where the unusually tall girl had sat up. Her medium long hair tumbles beneath her shoulder blade with strands standing up stubbornly. Her forehead was coated with light sweat and she had placed her two hands over her face.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled softly, "I…I just had a dream about the games."

"Darling girl," Martial said in a strong capitol accent, "it's alright to have dreams about the games, I'm used to this so no need to apologise ok?"

Theresa Cassan stood up shakily, her large frame towered over the man, making him seem like a little elf. She gave him a light shake and tried to erase all the images that were still every present in her mind. She walked towards the bar before filling a cup with water and returning back to the couch. She slumped down onto the soft material, having never felt something this comfortable. An awkward laugh escaped her throat before she commented, "Where is Shellis?"

"The boy is in his room," the escort replied taking a seat next to the gigantic girl, "last time I checked he was talking to himself again."

Theresa nodded feeling extremely awkward in the situation. No one was in the compartment except for herself and this man who had condemned her of her fate. "Uh…" she said once again, her voice trying to find some sort of balance between eager and confidence, "I…uh…" Then the room was silent again. Martial being the chatty type tried to spark another conversation, he twisted his diamond ring before saying jokingly, "So who was the boy who tried to kill me?"

"Who?" Theresa asked, genuinely confused, "The boy in the wheelchair?"

"Yeah that boy," Martial replied grinning, "He seemed…violent."

"Jared? Violent?" Trip questioned laughing, "He is the most gentle boy and my best friend as a matter of fact…he was the only person that stuck with me even after I became this." She finished her sentencing motioning towards her body.

"You mean after your giantism began to show?" Martial asked forcing a fake smile onto his face.

Trip nodded softly before turning her gaze to the tv. The recap of the reaping had been playing in the background during their conversation and now the screen flickered to the reaping day of her own district. District 11 looked beautiful on the screen. Dark barks were covered in a sheet of fiery clothing that seemed to shed away gently as the autumn wind caressed around the area. Rows after rows of fruit trees were barren yet created a great contrast with the blooming apple trees, where every branch consisted serval juicy red orbs that were waiting patiently for its owner to collect. The town square was packed as usual though light petals were drifting in the air, landing gently on the heads of District 11's citizens. Theresa watched expectantly as her name was called. Her eyes fixed on the large girl wearing a patched, ragged and short white dress along with a pair of brown shoes, who towered over every other teen in the 17 year old section. Theresa chocked out what seemed like a combination of a sob and laughter as she watched herself freeze in panic, her head scanning in all directions as if trying to find another Theresa Cassans. Then she heard Martial laugh as the commentators talked about Theresa's "majestic" fall as she stumbled on stage before landing on her face. Theresa's face formed an embarrassed smile as she heard her own voice projected through the speakers, every word loud and clear. "The...re...sa Ca..ssans" the voice stuttered before the camera was cut short towards Martial again who's hands had found its way into the other bowl.

* * *

><p>I drifted towards my compartment after the recap. The images of the dead were still in my mind and amongst those bodies was my own. I could still see the vivd picture of my lifeless body lying limp on the sheet of ice that seemed to be cracking faster and faster by the second. Then darkness envelops me. I looked down at the bracelet on my wrist. Jared made it for me as my token. The bracelet was intricate and beautiful, with beads of all colour strung onto the string, which bead crafted sophistically by Jared. Frustrated I didn't see the tons of towels that were piled outside of the bathroom across from my room. As usual, I plummeted towards the ground like a chess piece. Trip…I was really living up to my nickname. First I trip walking towards the townsquare, then I accidentally whack the boy I was trying to impress and of course how could I forget my now infamous fall as I made my way onto the stage. I'm sure that'd make an impression in the capitol. Sighing, I stood up and dragged myself into my bedroom before throwing myself onto my bed. I hate life. I hate my fate. I looked at my newly split wound and I knew the odds weren't exactly in my favour right now. Closing my eyes, I thought about my 3 mothers. My biological mother who had given me up then there was my two adoptive mothers. I hope they'll alright. I hope Jared was alright. I wanted to go home to them. I'm not ready to die. I'm not ready to face death not because of my usual cowardice but because no one should have to be prepared to die at my age. No one.<p>

* * *

><p>From afar a muscular figure could be traced, the man was around 6 feet tall and a sad demeanour radiated from his body language. When looked closely you could see his dark complexion, his dark brown eyes as well as his short black hair. Shellis Ushums carried a frown on his face as he scanned his surrounding for any signs of people. Carefully he bent down picking up some ripe apple that had fallen onto the ground and plucked some more berries from the bushes. He quickly placed everything he gathered into his jacket. He checked the farm once more before dashing out of the area and headed straight for the busiest street in District 11. He quickly took out the fruits and took off his worn jacket. He first placed the jacket onto the dirt road before placing the fruits onto of his jacket. Then he just sat down waiting for his usual customers to buy these "illegal" fruit at a discounted price as he desperately needed more money to feed his mother and sister.<p>

The edge of the earth had begun burning with the last of daylight. The once blue canvas, now, smeared with crimson coloured blood as the fiery red orb of light retreated beneath the horizon. Threads of light lingered in the sky as Shellis sold the last of his stolen produces. The young man slowly placed his jacket back onto his body and proceeded towards the shabbiest parts of his district. As he made his way towards his house, the sky had darkened and darkness whistled in victory as the bright lights sunk fully beneath the horizon. However, sequin-silver stars had illuminated the sky, challenging the brief moment of glory that the darkness had gained. Before long, the soft, soothing pale light emitted from the large glowing disc that had penetrated through the thick cloud cover and shone upon Shellis. Lifting his head, Shellis was mesmerised by the beauty, his eyes flickered to what seemed like a moment of happiness. "You see that Jianing?" His question was answered with an airy silence and the crunching of golden brown leaves as his boots contacted the seemingly sacred ground. "Yes I know, it is beautiful but not in comparison to you. To me, you are the single most beautiful and precious thing in the world and you know I would do anything for you. Anything." As if hearing an answer Shellis continued, "Perhaps one day we could get married in winter. I know it's you're favourite season and you would look mesmerising in a wedding gown. Before you tell me that I'm day dreaming again, I will assure you, I'll steal whatever I need to steal if it meant seeing you in one of those precious gowns and becoming my wife." His feet froze him in place, his pupils dilated and glazed over as he thought of the scene in his head.

* * *

><p><em>Pale green grass were stiffened with frost. Few brown tainted leaves clung desperately onto the bare branches of a few trees. The streets were covered in a white blanket that glittered and sparkled as the warm beam of light radiated off the large fireball that hung high on the blue canvas. There was a freezing chill in the winter's air, the silent killer that no one dares to identify. None of this were important at this moment however, for all I can concentrate on is the beautiful girl before my eyes. Her long jet black hair twisted up into an elegant bun that sat high on her head. Strands of hair had been purposely left loose and left to frame her delicate face. The coldness in the air caused her cheeks to turned into a rosy pink and her eyes twinkled with an excitement that I've never seen. I beamed as she reached me before gently taking her hands into my own. My eyes met hers for a second before averting my gaze to stop myself from kissing her senseless. Those eyes always seemed to mesmerise me, they were so deep and expressive. Her exquisite frame was portrayed beautifully in the dress of hers. The thin fabric wraps around her body tightly before expanding outwards like a blooming flower in the midst of winter. Without any notice, flakes of white began to drift from above like secret messengers sent by God to congratulate the two of us on our union. Then I heard the 5 words I've been waiting for. Without a moment of hesitation I leant in to kiss her, capturing her soft plump lips within mine and savouring every moment. The world seemed to be spinning and I could just make out the whistling noises that Annabeth and Percy were making. At the moment she was officially mine and I am hers. Forever they said. We would have forever. <em>

Then I realised she was dead. Killed by the capitol due to her apparent "rebellious" behaviours. I gritted my teeth at the thought. No she was alive, I turned my head to the side before sighing in relive. She was here with me, she will always be here with me. I walked slowly towards my house, glancing beside myself every so often to make sure she was next to me.

**But he was alone as he made his way inside of his house. "Good night," he had whispered before leaning forward as if to kiss something, "I love you."**

* * *

><p>Amongst the 18 year old section, Shellis stood alone, his arms crossed on his chest and his face carried his usual frown. His face was bloody and bruised having just beat up a boy who had called him mental. The other guy took the blow a lot worse then he did however, Shellis' hobby to shadowbox had given him an upper hand and combined with his larger frame the other boy was no match. He knew he hallucinated which was why he chose to shadowbox at night or talk long walks when he tried to forget about the past. It never works. He bit onto his bottom lips at the memory, he hated when people deny the existence of his girlfriend. He knew she was alive, everyone else were just too stupid to realise her existence.<p>

He sighed as he watched the overly large girl make her way onto the stage, tripping as she ascended the stairs. Then his name rang in the air. "Shellis Ushums." the voice said loud and clear with no hint of doubt. He glanced towards the girls' section before meeting her eyes. The same expressive eyes now plagued with sadness and hatred. He sucked in his teeth and a shaky breath before he stormed onto the stage. His dark orbs then searched for the two faces that he was so familiar with, then he found them. His eyes locked onto his mother's and sister's faces before giving them a look.

He was going to win to come back to them and bring them a live where surviving wouldn't be the constant task at hand, where there would always be food on their plates. Most of all he wanted to let his bastard father see what he had achieve and what he could never dream of achieving because he was just an alcoholic awaiting for death to seize his pointless life.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok guys another chapter down :) Now only got 9 districts to go woohoo. Hope this one was ok as I said we are getting really really busy and I managed to update this one today because we had a day off school (pupil free day) and tomorrow I'll be staying at school for 13 hours *very funny...not* Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I decided to do something abit different instead of the previous reaping scenes, hopefully it wasn't tooooo confusing. <strong>

**Sea and I would also thank everyone for all the reviews and lovely compliments as we really really appreciate them. Happy Hunger Games! *whispers* who wants to know what the arena is like? hehe Sea banned me from telling for suspense :/ :) **

**Love Sizzy xx**


	10. District 12 Reaping: Ansta and Laren

The blow was square, it had hit 16 year old Laren right on his chest and sent him flying outwards. The air was tense as peacekeepers as well as those who had bet on this tournament held their breath praying for Laren to stand up. Unsurprisingly the 5'5 boy stood up. His fatless frame contrasted greatly with the buff man in front of him. His hands shakily reached up to his brows swiping a droplet off quickly before regaining his posture. His rough hands grazed over the seemingly endless scars that scattered across his face. Moving with an inhumane speed, his legs contacted the man's neck wrapping them around before using the momentum to swing himself onto the man's body. He then punched him straight in the temple before twisting his neck. Crack! His hand slowly let go as the man collapsed beneath him. Loud roars emitted from the crowd as money began to be exchanged. Some threw Laren angry looks whilst others gave him a pat on his back.

Laren shrugged off everyone until he reached the small and dimly lit room near the exit of this underground tournament. Supposedly illegal, however, many of the peacekeepers were the most frequent visitors. Most that participated should have exceeded the reaping age but no one really cared for that rule so Laren has been competing since forever. The small man inside had his legs perched onto the table and was tapping slowly to a tuneless song.

"Here," the man had said, his beady eyes finding their way to Laren's dull ones.

"Thanks Mr Duchen," he replied through gritted teeth as he counted the amount, "You promised me more."

"More?" Mr Duchen asked his tone was rough and annoyed, "You get what your given kid. Do that or you're out. I don't care if you are one of the best fighters here but it's take it or leave it. You understand?"

"But you promised," Laren argued his voice coming out angrier than he intended.

"I gave no such promises," the man lied knowingly, "Shut up and take it or leave. Never come back if you do."

Laren leant forwards. His hands placed firmly on the table as he positioned himself eye level with Mr Duchen. His hands crept dangerously close and his muscles flexed as if debating if he should carry out his next move. Nervously the small man leant bag before grabbing another bag of coins and threw it across the table. His eyes were unforgiving as he spoke, "This will be the first and last time you get more than what everyone else gets. Understand?"

"Yes Mr Duchen," Laren said satisfied as he walked out of the office but not before he slammed the door close.

* * *

><p>Laren walked inside of his house before turning on the lights. The room was still dim and he preceded to light the candles as well. He heard the floor squeak as his sister approached. Her little arms wrapped around his waist. Laren smiled before bending down reaching her eye sight.<p>

"Danielle, why are you still awake?" he asked with such gentleness that it deterred his harsh exterior.

"Mummy and I were worried, you came home so late Lar," the young girl said, her lips forming a pout, "Did you earn much today? Or did you get hurt?"

"Good pay today Danny," Laren said smiling dangling the bad of coins infant of the girl, "Almost enough to buy the dress you wanted."

The young girl's face lit up, she bounced around the room as if all the worries in the world didn't bother her. Her light brown hair bounced behind her as she twirled her way into her mother's embrace. He watched her intently wishing he could always make his sister as happy as she was now. Wishing that odds weren't like they are now. Dreaming that his father could be alive. That moment he had made up his mind. He is going to volunteer for the sake of his family and he is going to come back victorious.

The sun was pounding on the district 12 citizens and the square held the usual solemn tension. Everyone were already in their designated area awaiting their fate to be condemned. He watched as an unfamiliar girl make her way to the stage, her brown hair whipping behind her. He had to admit he was surprised that this year district 12 would have two volunteers.

The capitol woman clasped her hand in excitement before placing those plump fingers back inside of the bowl and instantly she pulled out a tiny sheet of paper that assigned one's fate.

"Greg Manson," Her voice loud and clear as she spat those syllables out, the confidence and excitement in which she spoke was almost a tease to all in the square. Once again the capitol had proven its superiority over the districts.

"I volunteer!" Laren screamed before the boy had even began to move. Surprisingly, he found his own hands to be shaking as much as Greg's legs were but he could easily make out the relieve that had replaced his expression. Gasps emitted from the crowds and a desperate cry was distinct amongst the sounds. Laren closed his eyes and made his way on stage. This was for her. She'll understand one day. He hoped that he would be back and with some confidence he knew he would come home.

* * *

><p><em>I love you<em>

_3 words that could easily turn a person's world around._

Ansta Gray sat in her compartment her eyes watery from her previous break down. As district 12's female volunteer, one would expect her to be happy about the situation. But Ansta wasn't. She had volunteered for her cursh's sister in hopes of getting him to like her but was left to find out that he had liked her all along. Her actions were pointless and now she is going towards her almost inevitable death.

_The door slammed open and John ran through the doors. His eyes seemed to water as he made his way towards me. His strong arms enveloped me and pulled me into a tight embrace. I closed my eyes feeling his heat against my body. Feeling the electricity coarse through my veins as his flesh brushed against mine in such proximity. _

_"__Why would you volunteer?" He asked, his voice so soft and confused as we remained in the embrace._

_"__I did it for you," I replied, my voice sounded like a broken whisper, "I wanted you to notice me…and I guess it worked." I forced a smile onto my face and attempted to laugh but in return tiny crystal droplets fell endlessly._

_He pulled away and his eyes confused and hurt as he spoke, "Ansta…I…have always loved you. I never cared about your disease. Never cared if you bled standing in the sun for too long, I know all of your allergies. I know your likes, what you hate and I know you. I love you Ansta. I wish you didn't do it. "_

_"__John," I stuttered shocked by his confession but before I could finish, his warm lips crashed with mine. Before long we both pulled away, our faces flush and our breathing heavy. _

_"__I love you too John," I whispered, no longer knowing what I have gotten myself into and no longer knowing just how long my heart would continue to beat. _

_"__Me…" John said before two large arms gripped onto his and dragged him out of the room, "me too An! Come back alive!"_

_The doors slammed shut._

* * *

><p><strong><strong>I sorry towards Laren and Ansta but I PROMISE they will be explored in more depth in later chapters. <strong>I know this is a horrible chapter and I'm sorry, I will try and edit it when I have time mostly wanted you guys to know we didn't abandon. I AM SOOO SORRY FOR LETTING YOU ALL WAIT FOR SO LONG! I am also sorry for this piece. Honestly not my best and close to my worst piece of writing. EVER. But I wanted to update so you all know we didn't abandon. I did this chapter super fast right after my last exam (wohoo). Probably would be criticised for this piece but just letting you all know. WE ARE BACK and we ARENT abandoning. New reaping scenes are underway and promise will be BETTER than this.**


End file.
